particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Elections in Kalopia
Elections in Kalopia are held to elect, on the national level, the Parliament of Kalopia and the President of Kalopia. Additionally, elections to the political leadership of the Kalopian regions are held every few years. Kalopian electoral law of 4065 During the presidency of Ekmeleddin Denktaş Atatürcak, a new electoral law was established, through a series of bills and resolutions passed in the 4063–4065 period. The law established the Parliament of Kalopia as a bicameral legislature, with an upper house (the Senate) and a lower house (the Grand and General Council). The runoff system used to elect the President of Kalopia was retained. President The President of Kalopia is directly elected every 5 years, on the first Monday of the election month, using the runoff system, also known as the two-round system. Any citizen aged 25 or over may file a candidacy for the Kalopian presidency, provided they have obtained the signatures of at least 2% of the number of people that voted in the last presidential election. For example, when 11,457,273 people voted in the 4063 elections, a total of 229,146 signatures were required to run in the 4065 election two years later. In the event that a single candidate secures 50%+1 of the total valid votes cast, he or she is declared elected. Should no candidate reach this threshold, a runoff is held between the two most-voted candidates from the first round. Whoever obtains the most votes in the runoff is declared elected. The president is always sworn in on the last Monday of the election month. Lower house The lower house of the Parliament of Kalopia is called the Grand and General Council (informally Meclis) under the 4065 electoral law. It consists of 300 members, of whom 250 are elected in multi-member districts, consisting of between 3 and 5 members. These deputies are elected using the single transferable vote (STV) system, and the Droop quota. As a counterweight to the low district magnitude in lower house elections, an additional 50 seats – 'compensation seats' – are reserved for under-represented parties, in order to ensure overall proportionality. For example, should a party win 10% of the vote, but only 6% of the seats, then additional seats are awarded to the party until it holds 10% of the total seats. There is no formal electoral threshold in elections to the Grand and General Council. Upper house The upper house of the Parliament of Kalopia is called the Senate under the 4065 electoral law. It consists of 113 members, of whom 100 are directly elected, and 13 are appointed by the executive. The 100 elected senators are elected from each of the country's five governorates; each governorate has 20 senators, regardless of population size. All senators, regardless of selection method, ordinarily serve six-year terms. The Senate employs a form of staggered election, under which half the senators (excluding the 13 appointees) from a state are elected in each election, and the other half three years later. Unlike in elections to the lower house, parties are required to cross a 5% national threshold, and a 10% regional threshold in order to take Senate seats. For every 10% of the vote that a party wins in a given governorate, it gains one seat there. For example, a party that scores 22% of the vote is given two seats. Controversially, in the event that a party wins, for example, 39.9% of the vote, it is awarded only three seats rather than four, due to the rounding-down of party vote shares. Any remainder seats are automatically given to the party that obtained the most votes, without regard to proportional distribution. Additionally, if a single party takes 50%+1 or more of the vote in a governorate, it wins every seat up for grabs, with all other parties excluded. Kalopian electoral law of 4092 President Binali Kırmızıgül promised an overhaul of the Kalopian constitution ahead of his 4090 re-election. These reforms were passed in 4092, and included significant changes to the country's electoral system. President Under the 4092 law, the president is no longer elected directly by popular vote. Instead, the new unicameral, 450-member legislature is granted the power to do so. After each legislative election, the largest party is handed the task of forming a new government; its leader becomes the formal formateur. As a result, the largest party is typically given the presidency. Additionally, the premiership was abolished in 4092, with its powers being fused into the presidency. As a result, the president's powers increased significantly overall with Kırmızıgül's 4092 reforms. Lower house Under the 4092 system, the Grand and General Council (colloquially referred to by its Kalopian Turjak name Meclis) became the sole chamber of the Kalopian legislature. It absorbed most of the powers of the former upper house, the Senate. Furthermore, the single transferable vote (STV) system for electing deputies was abolished, and replaced with a mixed-member proportional representation (MMP) system. Under the new law, 225 of the Meclis' now 450 members are elected in single-member districts by plurality vote, with the remainding 225 being elected in a single, nation-wide, multi-member district, to ensure national proportionality. Upper house The Kalopian Senate was abolished altogether in 4092, with most of its powers and duties being transferred to the Meclis, and some to the presidency and the courts. Elections Law 4608 Parliament The Parliament consists just one body which is elected by the Kalopian people every 3 or 4 years (except the cases of snap elections). The number of the Parliament members can be from 200 to 300. They are the only ones responsible for the voting of the bills that can be proposed by the government and any political party. President The President is elected directly by the people every 3 or 4 years on the same day as the Parliamentary election occurs. His role is mostly auditory and institutional, but he can express his political opinion and advise any government. Parliamentary Elections history 4608-today 4608 4609 4613 4616 (July) 4616 (September) Category:Kalopia